Broken Tears
by let.it.LINGER
Summary: Angsty fic. Quite. Read on please.


Disclaimer: No no, babes...

Summary: Angsty fic, with my 2 cents worth at the end.

**_Broken Tears_**

_St. Mungo's_

"Move! Move! Emergency here!" the Healer shouted as the stretcher was brought in.

On it was my husband, Oliver Wood. Bleeding profusely, he was unconscious. Even as I looked on, the red tide of blood seemed to be devouring the pure white sheets.

Tears of shock coursed down my face, as well as my friends as they hugged me. The wet drops threaded down my dust-caked face as George hugged me.

"Bring him into the op room, double quick!"

I tore myself from George's arms and rushed to Oliver's side. I grasped his hand tightly, only to be pried away by an assistant as he was wheeled into the operations room. I slumped down onto the floor, sobbing as Alicia held me.

* * *

_Flashback_

Earlier on, we had been having dinner. Suddenly, the door burst open and Death Eaters came in, blowing everything to bits. Oliver, who still had his quick reflexes, had grabbed me and rushed into our bedroom, which had a protective ward.

Not a strong ward, as the Death Eaters cast a spell that made our roof fall on us. I was out under some debris, and so was Oliver. He was under a large section of wall, and there was no way I could lift it, not with my wand snapped and my strength gone.

He woke and grimaced. I was crying, kneeling beside him. He managed to give me the Trademark Wood Smirk, but groaned. I kissed him soft and sweet, and he took it with him into the darkness.

That was when reinforcements came. Apparently, we hadn't been out for long, because the Death Eaters had almost reached us. When they heard the Aurors come, they left.

* * *

And now here I was, my husband undergoing an operation while I lost control.

"How's he, Healer Robbins?" Ange asked, ashen-faced.

"He's stable," the Healer replied, to sighs of relief.

"But?" I croaked, catching the expression on her face.

"But he's paralyzed on his left side," she paused, "which means, he'll never play again. I'm sorry."

We looked at each other in shock and grief. Oliver loved Quidditch; it was in his blood. Not being able to play again would _kill_ him.

We went to see him the next day. He was awake, albeita little groggy.

"Hey…" he greeted us, smiling at me.

"Ol…" My voice cracked, as tears dried up my throat. I brushed his hair back gently, stroking his scalp.

"What's wrong?" he asked us. Everything, I wanted to say. Everything was wrong.

"Well… erm… Ollie boy…" Fred was at a loss of words. George looked equally tongue-tied.

"Give it to me straight guys." I felt his fist clench, his right fist.

"Healer says you're on the go, but you're paralyzed on the left." It was up to me to break the news. "You won't be able to play again."

The pain in his eyes as this hit him was unbearable to see. It was as if he had lost a part of him, a big part of him. My red eyes filled with tears again, as he stared at us all with his pain-filled eyes.

Then, his face became angry with rage and hurt as he yelled, "Get out! Get _out_!"

I tried to calm him down, but it was to no avail. I stayed the night at St. Mungo's, never sleeping for more than an hour before checking on him.

He never allowed anyone to see him after I had told him about his condition, yelling at everyone who went into the room. Healer Robbins told us that we should not go in, in case he got too agitated.

However, at three in the morning, I could not sleep, and decided to go in. I opened the door quietly, and shut it without a squeak.

As I was about to turn, he spoke, "Kates?"

I jumped and was very much shaken. I scrambled to his side in a flash though.

"I'm sorry, Kat. I shouldn't have yelled like that just now. It's just so… Never to play again…" he broke down, and the next five minutes were spent cradling him in my arms as we both shed tears for the past, present and future.

* * *

**I would like to end it here, but this is how it would have ended in my mind's eye:**

Five Years Later

"Hey Sean! HEY!" Oliver caught our son as he fell from the swing. The two tumbled in the grass, and Sean 'pinned' his dad down.

I left my place with Ange and Fred and went to his side. Sean was laughing, his laugh almost identical to his father's.

"How's my apprentice troublemaker, eh?" George Weasley and his wife had just Apparated and were heading toward us from the kitchens.

I glared at him, but Oliver just chuckled and handed Sean to the red-headed fiend. I frowned at Oliver, but his smirk just made me laugh.

That Night

We were enjoying a moment together under the sky. Sean had been taken off by his godparents, who were bringing him to Ron's birthday.

Oliver's head was in my lap, and I contentedly played with his soft brown hair. He sighed as he moved up beside me. Though his left arm was frozen, he managed to envelope me totally in his warm grasp.

I leaned back, his chin gently grazing the top of my head.

We'd come so far.

He tilted my chin, and we shared a kiss, full of love, full of promise, full of hope.

* * *

That's it people. I don't think it's really good, but I'm quite satisfied. If you didn't like my 2 cents' worth, forget the whole chunk. :)

Anyway, enjoy&review!

vivaciousLIFE.


End file.
